Serving a Queen
by Twisted Fate MK 2
Summary: Salem teaches a new pet how to serve.


_**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Official Supporters:**_

 **Emperor King Perby**

 **Shadie**

 **DigiDemonLord**

 **Xager the Chaos King**

 **Greg Gibson**

 _ **If you want your name on the lists of my stories and videos, head over to P a t. R e . o n and search for the Temple Walkers. Just let us know you're from Fanfiction, alright? There's a thousand of you, so a dollar a piece would really add up and help me a lot! Once I reach five hundred Supporters of any value over a dollar, I will make a concerted effort to put out a chapter of something once every three days at the very slowest.**_

 _ **As of now, The channel and I are struggling financially. So please, if you're able, become a Supporter. We'll be uploading art and concepts soonish on a project of my own making too, and you'll get to be a part of it~! And I'll get dinner as a side benefit~!**_

 _ **I am also creating a Discord server specifically for my writings and separate from the Temple Walkers Discord server. This way, Commissioners can keep track of their commissions directly without any worries or problems off FF or Archive, and can communicate to me directly. Just DM me and I will get you a link as soon as I can, or try using this**_ _ **d is co r /a J h A**_ _**6Xk. Just remove spaces, FF deletes links usually.**_

 _ **I'm still new to it, so any advice or offers of assistance from my community would be appreciated and more than welcome.**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Setting :**_

 **Post Volume 3**

 _ **Chapter Warnings :**_

 **Tentacles, Futa, Triple-Stuffed, Facial**

 _ **Characters :**_

 **Neo, Salem**

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

Salem was bored, and angry, simply waiting for Cinder to heal and wake up after the travesty that had been the Fall of Beacon. Tyrian was scouting, Watts was away in Atlas working on sowing some chaos in the military's command structure, Hazel was on his way to meet with that fool contact of Cinder's. Even _Leonardo_ , the coward that he was, was busy, working with Mistral's Council to prepare for 'the grave threat Atlas posed'. And when she grew angry and bored, she tended to take both out on whatever young thing Tyrian could procure for her.

And luckily there was one in her dungeon, inside the sealed cell she stood outside of with a small smile and two Seers at her flanks, and she flicked a wrist at one to open the door. As it opened, both creatures surged into the prison cell, and she smiled at the sounds of flesh on flesh and the gasp of the woman struggling woman inside. After a moment, she stepped inside herself.

The cell was barren, no furniture or niceties of any kind aside from a hole for the room to do her business in. The woman herself hung in the middle of the room, bare but for her leotard and with the thick tentacles from her Grimm wrapped around her arms and binding her legs together, and the woman glared at her as she came in. At a gesture, they lowered her, bending her legs so she was kneeling on the ground and her arms were held straight behind her, forcing her chest down.

Running a finger through her multicolored hair, Salem smiled, "That's better, isn't it, Neo?" The woman huffed, and Salem stepped around her, hand sliding from her down her back, feeling the powerful muscles underneath, "Well, better for me at the very least. Tell me, and I know speaking harms you but do so regardless, do you know what I want from you?"

"N-No." She rasped out, voice deep and dry and pained sounding.

Salem stepped around her again and knelt, the Grimm letting her arms down and keeping a firm hold so she could look Salem in the eye, "I want to recruit you to my service, sweet little thing." Neo's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the pale women, and Salem smiled, "Just like I did to Cinder when she was small and weak. And like every woman I bring into the fold. Or if you prefer, I could leave you here, to starve and die."

"N-No!" Neo cried, Salem's hand resting on her cheek comfortingly, "D-Don't want. N-Not l-like that."

"Then do you wish to instead serve me, girl?" Salem asked, smiling coldly at her. Neo swallowed and, after a moment's hesitation, nodded slowly, nervously. She wasn't sure, but something about the way Salem said 'serve' seemed off. Still, Salem stroked her cheek with a thumb affectionately, "Well, girl, would you like to know how women serve me until I find a more… Adequate use of whatever skills they have?"

"N-No." Neo answered, voice small in the face of the creature in front of her. "W-What do you… W-Want?"

Still smiling, Salem's other hand snaked forward where Neo couldn't see and in the same moment, that hand seized her breast and her other rasped her throat and lifted, the Grimm naturally hoisting her in the air as Salem rose and kneaded the breast, Neo groaning mutedly and pulling at the tendrils weakly.

With a smirk, she sent a signal through the Grimm and they let Neo support herself on her legs suddenly, the small woman falling forward into Salem who slid her hand from her throat and to the small of her back, pressing Neo against her and moving her hand from her breast to the back of her head, cradling it affectionately, but forcing Neo to stare up from where her head rested against her breast like a child.

After a moment, enjoying the warmth of Neo pressed against her and the tasting the fear in her dull brown eyes, Salem spoke, voice quiet and firm. "I am going to violate you." The small girl's eyes widened and she squirmed, but Salem held her tight against her body with strength the hungry, thirsty woman couldn't match, "Your throat, your ass, your cunt, all three our mine until I find some other use for you. It will hurt, sometimes, and none of this is for your own pleasure."

"But I will never harm you, you understand?" She added after a moment, smiling at the young woman, "I will never flay you, or cut you, or kill you. You will be fed and finely dressed and quartered. Or, I make the offer again, I will leave you here until my Grimm have a corpse to feast upon. Do you still choose to serve me?"

"Y-Yes." Neo finally answered, after a long second, face falling as she surrendered to the idea. She knew she couldn't run, nd in her state, she couldn't fight either.

"Then ask." Salem ordered, smiling a cruel and animalistic smile. Neo made a confused face and, at an unspoken order, one of her Seers' tendrils lashed across her ass with an audible crack that had Neo grunt in pain,hands balling into fists, "Ask me to _violate_ you, pet."

"M-My name is N-Neo." She grunted, Salem raising an eye as a tendril coiled warningly around her throat, the pointed tip hovering dangerously in front of her face. "R-Roman gave me that n-name. You w-won't t-take it. I-I'd rather die."

"Neo, then." She smiled, pleased by how strong willed the woman was. Once she was broken to Salem as Cinder had been, that willfulness would prove invaluable in mastering a Maiden's power. Breaking her was key though, and the tendril strangled her for a moment to make her new place in life clear, "Now, I believe you have a request to make, _Neo_?"

Neo hesitated, and Salem's eyes narrowed in displeasure at that, until she finally sad, "Please, v-violate me. D-Do whatever you want."

"With pleasure." Salem said, the tendrils lifting the smaller woman higher into the air and the one around her throat forcing her face closer to Salem's own, the woman's lips pressing against Neo's hungrily, hard enough that Neo's lips ached at the force of it. The hand on her back slid down, grasping her firm ass and squeezing it, and a tendril cracked against the other hard enough to draw a gasp from the small woman.

Seizing the chance, Salem's tongue invaded Neo's mouth, and the eldritch woman turned her head and pressed against Neo's mouth, dominating the small woman's mouth and watching the once defiant and vibrant bright pink eyes lid as the sensations over-rode her fear and exhaustion, or coupled with it. Salem didn't much care which, as long as she had her fun. Something which was more than assured now.

Not that Neo had actually _had_ a choice beyond whether she lived or not after Salem took her in every way the Grimm Queen wanted.

Smiling into the kiss, her tongue writhing around Neo's and playing inside her mouth, she wrapped a tendril around her new pet and pressed her crotch against Salem's growing membernder the folds of her dress, pulling away from the panting woman when she felt her stiffen in surprise, "An addition I made when I first took Cinder as my pet, and which you will be intimately acquainted with shortly."

Neo opened her mouth to speak, and Salem pulled the back of her leotard aside, a spikeless tendril worming into her ass suddenly, slamming as deep as it could go into her and drawing a moan rather than whatever she'd been about to say. Two more tendrils wrapped around her shoulders, wrenching the woman down and away from Salem, and holding her a foot off the ground with her face down.

"Now, I believe it's time we get on with this. Don't you agree?" Salem said quietly, lowly walking around the woman while the Seer raled her ass hard and fast. Neo groaned at it, and with another order, she was flipped and laid on the floor, tendrils around her thighs holding her ass in the air while the tentacle plowed into her. "That leotard is in the way."

Two of the spiked tendrils slithered into the article while the others pinned her arms down, Neo shuddering at the feeling of the slimy things between her small and pert breasts, and then ripped it open from navel to her neck, pulling them away. Salem finished the job with a hand, ripping open the crotch with a hand and fishing out her pale, dark-veined cock with the other, leaning over Neo and resting all ten inches on her bare slit.

Another spikeless tendril lifted above her head, resting on the stone ground, and Salem smiled, "Open wide, Neo. I'm going to feel every hole you have, all at once." Neo swallowed nervously but obeyed, opening her mouth as wide as she could and hoping Salem would be gentle.

The tendril moved to her mouth, resting the rounded head on her tongue, and she felt Salem press her much thicker head against her pussy for a long, painfully tense second. Then _both_ slammed into her as deep as they could go, and she screamed and moaned around the tendril at the sensations that coursed through her as they slammed into her in sync, Salem resting her hands on either side of Neo's head and pistoning into her with the force of an Ursa, stretching her pussy beyond anything she'd ever experienced in an odd mix of pain and pleasure. The thing writhing in her ass drove the latter to new heights though and if she could, she'd be screaming in pleasure at it.

A tendril wrapped around her stomach, just above her hips, and forced her to buck into it while two bladed tendrils wrapped around one of her breasts and pinched the stiff, pink nipple between them and pulled dangerously. One slip and they would draw blood, and Neo knew that, feeling heat course through her as her pulse picked up even further.

Leaning down, Salem whispered into her ear, "I'm going to fill you _up_ , Neo." Her eyes widened, and Salem ignored her as she felt her climax quickly approaching, opening her mouth wide and using the tendril in her mouth as leverage to make Neo look up.

The small woman felt the fangs prick her skin, enough to draw blood, and her body shuddered as she came from the adrenaline and the stimulation, her body too abused by now to continue resisting the feeling of her holes being so stretched.

Satisfied with the deep fang marks, she withdrew her tendrils and let the woman fall to the ground, panting while she shed her robe and moved to straddle her chest, pinning her arms by her sides with her strong thighs, gripping her head and forcing her to look down her chest at the massive member, "Open wide, Neo."

This time,she didn't hesitate, sticking her tongue out readily and looking up at her with bright white eyes, and Salem's tentacles wrapped around her member and stroked for several seconds before the eldritch abomination groaned lowly and came, ropy cum shooting out across Neo's face and tongue.

Neo licked some of it off her lips, hoping to please Salem, and were rewarded with her smile as the queen stood and stepped aside, "Good girl, Neo." The small woman made to stand, and five more Seers hovered into the room, "Now, to train you."

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_


End file.
